1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
A fan in a chassis of a computer system dissipates heat generated from electronic components of the computer system. However, the fan must be directly secured to the chassis with screws.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.